1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post structure, and more particularly to a post structure for a storage rack which can be assembled easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Nowadays, the market's demand for storage rack is huge due to DIY is becoming more and more popular. Post structures are indispensable components of the storage rack. And the post structures on the current market are versatile in structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional post structure comprises a post 11 and a plurality of accessories 12. The post 11 is axially provided with a plurality of elongated grooves 13, on the opposite sides of the respective elongated grooves 13 is formed a flange 131. The respective accessories 12 are formed in response to the shape to the elongated grooves 13 of the post 11 and each has two shoulder portions 121. At predetermined positions on the accessories 12 are formed a plurality of locking holes 14.
The accessories 12 are installed in the respective elongated grooves 13 of the post 11 in such a manner that the shoulder portions 121 of the accessories 12 are used to abut against the flanges 131 of the elongated grooves 13, letting the locking holes 14 face outward, and then the accessories 12 are fixed in the post 11 by inserting the locking members 15 in the locking holes 14.
However, this conventional post structure still has some problems which will be caused in real operation. The accessory can be inserted in the elongated grooves only by inserting in the axial direction of the post but cannot by inserting directly in the lateral direction of post since it is stopped by the flange of the elongated groove. Thereby causing inconvenience in assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.